Oshawott's New Friend
by Orchii
Summary: Kai and his oshawott make it to the Kanto region and see unusual pokemon. Oshawott makes a new "friend" while he is on the journey.


Kai's POV:

Oshawott's trainers gleeming face brighted oshawotts day.  
Oshawotts, trainer Kai smiled down at oshawott and spoke with happiness "Oshawott we've finally arrived in Kanto! We're going to have a vacation away from Unova gym battles, the league. And, just relax. Hey, maybe we'll even find some rare Kanto pokemon Oshawott! " Kai's Oshawott jumped happily and waved his arms "Osha wott! " Kai wasn't sure what Oshawott said but he seemed happy so he assumed it was something cheerful. Kai waved his arms "Hey look! Those girls have rare looking pokemon. I've never seen that pink thing in Unova! " Kai took off running franticly towards the girl with the Jigglypuff which Kai assumed was a pink puff of cottoned candy. Kai waved his arms in front of the four girls and shouted "Hey whats that THING!? Is it a puff of candy? Is it possible to eat it! ", The girl holding the Jigglypuff simply shot a glare and shouted back at him as loudly as he was shouting "Are you an idiot!? It's a pokemon! It's a Jigglypuff for Arceus sakes! " Kai scratched his head, and smiled "Arceus sake for what? Whats an arceus? " all four girls face palmed; "You've never heard of Arceus the being most call a god? Sure Mew is the creature of pokemon.. but they say this Arceus is a god. So we say Arceus, since it is the god of pokemon too! " the middle girl just smiled back as Kai took in all this news. "Hey! I'm from Unova we got a lot of god like pokemon, like my oshawott! " the four girls didn't seem impressed and finally one spoke up "Osha-what? " Kai shook his head angrily "NO! NO! Oshawott! He's my pokemon! He's my buddy he's the ham to my cheese! He's the- " Kai was cut off by the loud clap of a girls hand in his ear, "Okay we get it! This Osha-whatever sounds great show us it. IF it's real. " Kai puffed almost as much as the Jigglypuff the girl was holding "Of course HE is real! And, it's not Osha-what or Osha-whatever, HE is an Oshawott! " Kai brought the girls over to the spot Oshawott once was. The middle girl spoke up "Uhm, if it's so great where is it? " The girl on the left simply giggled "Awww how cuuuuteee he has imaginary friends! " Kai growled "Oshawott is Real! I-I just don't know where he is! " Come on.. buddy where did you go..?

Oshawott POV:  
I didn't understand what my trainer said something about Kanto? What's a kanto? I shook my head and fallowed him until he saw this thing this girl kept saying was a "Jigglypuff", Kai left me behind and ran over to them I heard some rustling in the grass and figured hey, maybe I'll bring back an awesome pokemon for Kai! Something what wrong with that plan.. it was a terrible Snake looking pokemon, that nocked me unconcious! I think it wants to eat me.. It keeps hissing noises and slithering across my feet, and I thought Voltik was scary.. I shivered as the Snake pokemon coiled itself around my legs I heard a gentle whisper as the Snake slithered up to my ear. I was sure I was going to be lunch.. the snakes whispering reached my ear as it's gentle tone hissing tone hit my ear "Sss... I've never sss.. ssseen.. sssomethingss.. like yous.. ss.. before. " I began to bawl as it's tongue flicked across my face, I'm sure it was taste testing me before it devoured me whole. I finally spoke up "..I.. " - I was cut off by it's hissing tounge entering my mouth. Was this taste testing to? Did it plan on devouring my organs! The snake released it's hold on my mouth and spoke once again with it's gentle voice; yet still it was terrifying.. "You's.. even taste rare. " The snake must've noticed me crying because it flicked it's tounge across my cheek, it still spoke with a kind voice despite how scary it could be. "Friend or foe rare pokemon? " I was afraid to awnser I opened my mouth and whimpered "I-I'm no foe.. D-don't eat me!.. " The snake seemed to laugh at me. " What gender are you rare pokemon? " I shouted angrily despite being afraid " I'm Male can't you tell! " the snake smiled a cherish cat like smile at me "You's.. sure scream like a female. " I frowned " I'm male! I am! " The snake was still laughing, I asked it a finale question "What are you? I've never seen something like you. " The snake lashed at me as if going to attack then drawled back "Sss.. I am.. a Ekans.. are you a captured pokemon? " I didn't want the thing to eat me if I said I had a trainer, so I lied. "I'm free but I got lost! From.. Unova! " Ekans slithered and spoke with whispers "Then you's know about alls the wilds things we free pokemon do? " I wasn't sure what the thing meant but I answered despite not knowing "Of course, I do! I- Um.. you fight.. hunt. " Ekans slithered and sniffed at me and tightened it's coil around me "Yous don't know about the last thing? Is yous a young pokemon? " I shook my head no, which seemed to send Ekans into a fit of laughter, I couldn't see what was so funny. Ekans, smiled and slithered up to my face and danced it's tongue across my cheeks "Could've fooled me.. ssss.. you's reek of the delicious smell, that any male could smell out." I still wasn't sure what ekans was talking about but I felt his cold reptile tongue slither across my legs I shook out of fear.. "A-are you going to eat me..? "

Ekans POV:

I laughed louder Poor kid doesn't understand what mating is? Ssss.. this could be fun.. maybe I'll make him squirm and make him think I'm going to eat him. I gave him a lick across the cheek with the fork end of my tongue, he yelped in either fear or surprise. Whatever.. I focused my attention back on my "Main course" I flicked my tongue across his legs again waiting for some kind of arousal. Still nothing, I think the kid was more afraid then aroused by what I was doing, especially since I never answered if I was going to devour him. I smirked, I'm going to "Devour" him alright. My tongue felt a large bump hit it, Finally! Something, I can work with, I wrapped my coils around the Oshawott tighter but not enough to make the air vanish from his lungs. I flicked my tongue across his arousal, I heard a few whimpers from him I didn't really care if they were out of fear or happiness. I heard his voice get louder as I wrapped my tongue around his arousal. "W-what're you doing..? I-I nghh.. " he moaned, or so I think he was.. I engulfed 'him' whole this time. Oshawott groaned "N-no.. nghh..! Don't.. eat.. me..! " I quietly chuckled, at how stupid he was. I finished, flickering my tongue until I felt him twitch his leg as he desperately tried to dig into the ground with his leg. I was just about finished when his cum spew into my mouth. I heard him speak between pants "I.. th..thought you... were.. going.. to.. eat.. me..? " I grinned and swallowed " I just did. " I uncoiled my self from him. I watched as he took off running, I didn't have it in me to chase him down for another round. I smirked, that was terrifying enough for him. I don't think he'll be chasing pokemon for his captive any time soon. I admit.. he was pretty cute.. I didn't even get to use my own arousal on him. Oh well, a female Ekans will do just fine. I hissed my tongue once more and slithered into the grass.


End file.
